


Garbage

by orphan_account



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So his loss was logical. That didn’t make it right, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garbage

It wasn’t that Kaidoh felt bad for Momoshiro, because that would be absurd. Momoshiro was an idiot. A loud, grating shit of a bastard. And a pig to boot. Kaidoh couldn’t stand it! If his mother could see the way that Momoshiro eats she’d probably die. Kaidoh was brought up to have manners and dignity. Momoshiro was raised by monkeys, and smelled like one, too.

Nevertheless, loath as he was to think it, Momoshiro’s tennis was most familiar to him. They trained side by side, running and swinging rackets until they could no longer move, all to get their coveted spots on the Regulars. They made it at the exact same time, too, their only regret being that they weren’t put in the same block during the ranking tournament. Their senpai-tachi hadn’t even seen the tip of the iceberg.

Which was why it shook Kaidoh. When he found out Momoshiro was placed in the same block as Inui-senpai and Tezuka-buchou, he knew. He knew his rival wasn’t going to make it. It just wasn’t possible. It also wasn’t real to Kaidoh, not until the matches were actually over, and Momoshiro really did lose. 

So his loss was logical. That didn’t make it right, though. Kaidoh rallied against the far wall of the school well into the hours of dusk, only broken from his stupor when the strings of his racket snapped. Then his stomach growled. He was in the mood for burgers somehow, which made no sense because he normally reeled at such garbage. 

Perhaps it was only fitting, though. This whole damned day was full of garbage. 

END


End file.
